Verblichene Erinnerungen
by Fayet
Summary: Tempus fugit - die Zeit flieht.. was sind Erinnerungen mehr als verblichene Farben auf Papier, das zerfällt? Short Story, sorry: PWP? + OoC Man möge mir verzeihen.. ^^


Eigentlich ist es sentimentaler Schwachsinn. Es sind nur Bilder, nur Fotographien. Es ist nur Papier, nichts mehr. Es enthält keine Seele, kein Leben. Es ist nur ein Spiegel, ein Fernrohr in längst vergangene Zeiten, nichts mehr. Aber es ist auch nicht weniger.  
  
Soviel Zeit ist vergangen. Soviel Zeit. Zeit, das sind Stunden, Minuten, Sekunden, Zeit, Einheiten, die so klein sind, das sie unwichtig sind, das wir es nicht erwarten können, das sie verfliegen. Aber noch während sie im Begriff sind zu vergehen, noch währendessen sind sie die Zeit, und wir in ihrer Mitte.  
  
Und jetzt, wo ich vor den Trümmern dessen stehe, was ich einstmals als meine Exsistenz bezeichnet hätte, vor den Trümmern meines Lebens, und mit diesen Trümmern und Scherben spiele, jetzt, ausgerechnet jetzt wird mir eben dies klar. Genau jetzt sehe ich ein, dass das, was ich hatte, vorbei ist.  
  
Im übrigen habe ich mich damit abgefunden. Ich meine, was bin ich denn schon? Ein Relikt aus einer vergangen Zeit, reif für den Schrottplatz. Ausgemustert. Meine Zeit ist vorbei. Und ich bin dankbar dafür.  
  
Ich bin älter geworden, als ich je werden wollte. Ich hätte vor vielen Jahren niemals damit gerechnet, jemals diese Altergrenze zu erreichen, geschweige denn, das ich irgendwann einmal friedlich im Bett sterben würde. Ich dachte immer, ich würde im Wald und in der Kälte sterben, allein. Alle Menschen, die so gelebt haben wie ich, sind allein gestorben. Im Wald. Und in der Kälte. Und tausende male, die ich im Wald und in der Kälte gelegen habe, verwundet, blutend, bei Nacht, und dachte, das es jetzt endlich vorbei sei, und den roten Schnee gesehen habe, die Stille der Nacht, jedesmal war ich glücklich, das es endlich vorbei war. Das ich mein Leben endlich hinter mit lassen könnte. Aber jedesmal hat mich irgendjemand entdeckt, und mein schöner Traum vom sterben war ausgeträumt. Ich hatte eine Sehnsucht nach dem Tod, aber gleichzeitg habe ich mich verzweifelt an das bißchen Leben in mir geklammert. Panisch. Wer soll so bitte sterben?  
  
Aber jetzt könnte es langsam zu ende sein. Draußen, vor dem Fenster, am Himmel weiß man nicht mehr, ob das, zu dem aufsieht, Sterne sind, oder nur Weltraumschrott, den die Muggel hinaufgeschossen haben. Und ich bin es leid, Weltraumschrott anzuhimmeln.  
  
Und ich zünde noch eine letzte Kerze an, und betrachte die ausgebliechenen Fotographien. Betrachte die Menschen, mit dennen ich gelebt habe. Sehe ihnen zu, wie sie sich bewegen. Sehe die Bilder, die ich gemacht habe, sehe die Bilder, die von mir gemacht worden sind. Ich sehe meine Eltern, wie immer ernst und streng, mein Vater droht mir selbst jetzt noch. Ich sehe Albus, wie immer grinsend, winkend. Aber die Augen leuchten nicht so, wie sonst. Wissend, als wüßten sie, das ich diese Bilder nie wieder betrachten werde. Ich sehe die ganzen Schüler, ein gigantisches Schulbild. Winkende erstklässler, hüpfende Jungen, tuschelnde Mädchen, dahinter ernst und streng, die Hauslehrer, Minerva, ich. Ich sehe alte Bilder aus meiner Jugendzeit, ich beim Quidditch, ich beim Lesen, beim Schreiben, zusammen mit Freunden, das Abschlussbild. Dann ein letztes Foto, alle Lehrer, kurz vor der Katastrophe. Alle winken, lachen, keiner weiß, was ihnen bevorsteht. Leise lächelnd schaue ich alle noch einmal an, erinnere mich an sie. Wenn ich es nicht tue, wer dann?  
  
Draußen vor dem Fenster kreist der Weltraumschrott im All, ersetzt die Sterne, und zieht dennoch die Sehnsuchte von Muggeln wie Zauberern an. Keine Sternbilder mehr, aber Schrott, Müll, gemacht von den Muggeln. Gebt mir meine Sterne zurück. Warum habt ihr sie fortgenommen?  
  
Soviel Zeit ist vergangen. Soviel Zeit. Zeit, das sind Stunden, Minuten, Sekunden, Zeit, Einheiten, die so klein sind, das sie unwichtig sind, das wir es nicht erwarten können, das sie verfliegen. Aber noch während sie im Begriff sind zu vergehen, noch währendessen sind sie die Zeit, und wir in ihrer Mitte. Denn die Zeit, das sind wir. Wir sind die Zeit, und wenn wir es nicht mehr sind, werde ihr es sein.  
  
Sanft lösche ich die Kerze.  
  
- 6.11.2002 S/fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


End file.
